


Gloves

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second of a trio of fics examining the process of Al changing to look like his brother. The other fics are 'Hair' and 'Coat'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Character is not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, he _does_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Al chewed thoughtfully on the mangled end of his pencil as he stared at the book in front of him.

"Maybe I should just design my own," he muttered. "None of these... seem right."

He had gotten the white cotton gloves, black thread, and needle he required days ago. Now all he needed was the right array.

He switched to absently doodling kittens on his paper while leafing through the book. His hand stilled when he turned a page and tilted his head while he looked at the picture on it.

'Hmm. It's not _quite_ what I need, but maybe..?' He quickly sketched it out, studied it, and after a moment of thought, made one or two small alternations in line placement. He looked at it carefully then drew out two exact copies on another sheet of paper, cutting it in half, afterwards. He pinned the halves onto the gloves, put them on, and carefully pressed his hands together. He immediately felt power start recirculating through him. And realized that he had one little problem.

"What am I supposed to use this on?!" Alphonse looked around the room hastily, careful not to touch anything before settling his attention on his pencil. His abused, chewed on, pencil. He reached out a finger and pressed on the pencil, envisioning it as it was before its battering and it returned to how it looked before it got to become covered in teethmarks. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, now I know it works," he muttered. He stripped off the gloves, careful to avoid sticking himself with the pins, and unpinned the papers from them. He then got out the needle and thread and settled down to start sewing on the design, using one of his drawings as a reference.


End file.
